Edward and Amaya
by Pride's Illusion
Summary: Edward has to show Amaya around. Will this turn out the way he expected it to? Or will something spark?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so... yeah... Hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FASHION.  
**

* * *

"I_ swear_ to God, he hates me." 

A teenage girl sat on a bench, watching as others walked by on the streets. She was staring at the State Alchemist Head Quarters, waiting. And watching. It was a matter of life and death... Well, no, it was more a matter of where she was going to stay. Her nerves were low, especially after her way here. It was _hell_.

First, she ran ten miles after her mother, attempting to retrieve her luggage. After that, she ran back to the train station and took one of the longest train rides in the history of train rides. Well, that was how she put it. On the train, she had to stand, and received several cat calls and inappropriate touching, which resulted in the use of alchemy and physical fighting to kick some ass. That was the one fun part. After the ride, she had walked another twenty-something-miles, then finding herself on the bench, both black high tops on the ground and a pair of short black shorts on the wood of the bench.

The girl's slanted-cut, shoulder length black hair covered one bright green eye, but her vision was still average. She stuffed two pale hands in the pocket of a dark red shirt, which was light, but modeled after a sweatshirt; Minus the clinging edges and drawstrings. Her chest was unusually... _large_ for her age, due to the fact that she had matured quickly when she was young, but that was aside the point of this sentence, of which the point was that several eyes stared at her as she pulled her hood up over her head and tugged up a bit on the white camisole underneath the shirt. That was the point.

She was a bit short for her age... Or rather, she was _short_. But that was a birth defect, and she blamed her mother for that. Though today, her focus was her uncle. He was from her father's side, and the only resemblance between the two was the ebony locks on their head. Never the less, her parents thought it was wise to make her spend the weekend with him. She barely knew him... And from what she knew, he was a fucking bastard. Damn army dogs... She used her alchemy without anyone caring. But no, he had to make a huge statement about it and join the army.

He had told her that he would send a person out for her, to show her around town. That man had nerve, not even bothering to greet his own niece. Well, that was what you can expect from a pyro-army-brat. Amaya Mustang sat on a cold bench, wondering where in hell this person could be, and what kind of asshole they were. They _always_ were assholes, she had come to learn that. Army men...

"Why is that bastard making_ me_ do this?! Why can't he just do this himself?!" A young looking boy with golden blond hair and golden eyes asked himself as he walked through State Alchemist Head Quarters.

Many people, mostly newbies, would ask, "Why is there was a little kid walking around inside here," or, "Where are his parents? He doesn't need to be playing in here." But he was suppose to be here, for he was a State Alchemist, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, to be exact. The youngest person to become a State Alchemist at the age of twelve, but that was three years ago, for he was now fifteen.

The reason, you may ask, that he became a State Alchemist? To return him and his brother back to normal. For if you looked at Ed's right arm, which was covered by a black jacket, red coat and white glove, and left leg, which was covered by black pants and black boots with a little red along the bottom, you find automail instead of flesh. For his younger brother, Alphonse Elric, he was nothing but a suit of armor. That was the price they payed for trying to bring their mother back to life.

So, because of all of this, this is where he was now. Taking orders... something he didn't want to do, especially when those orders came from Roy Mustang.

He made his way out of State Alchemist Head Quarters pissed. "Now to find his niece," he thought, "this is the stupidest thing he's made me do yet!"

Amaya leaned back, closing her eyes. "'Look for a short blond kid' were his words. Oh, that'll be easy to find." She re-opened them and stared off into the crowd. How in _hell_ was she supposed to find this kid? There were so many people, and on top of that, he or she was short. That _definitely_ made life so much easier. Then, and idea hit her. She figured anyone under her uncle would be pissed off that they had to go find his niece in the middle of a crowd...

"Are there any short, blond, pissed kids who happen to be young Army Alchemists in this crowd?"

Stares.

Glares.

Chuckles.

But, she _was _looking for just that person... Hopefully this person wasn't deaf. Oh, that would just complete her day. Yet again, she could bitch in her diary about it... That was always fun when she needed to vent.

'Short, blond, pissed kids who happen to be young Army Alchemists...' that sounded a little like him right now... wait, short! That had gotten Ed's attention, "Who are you callin' a short, blond, pissed kid?!" he yelled angrily. A few people turned their gaze towards him then back.

Ed then saw her, the girl who had yelled that. He made his way over to her. He was now in a fouler mood than before, which was saying a lot.

Amaya paused as she looked at Ed. "Well, apparently you." She couldn't help but smile, though she managed to restrain her laughter. This was rather motley... Awe, what was she thinking! It was _hilarious_. She stood, and only one thought passed through her mind._Short, but cute_. Though, she was a bit surprised with who this was.

Not wanting to make a bad impression-so much for that- she hid her smile in a calm expression. "What's you're name, or should I just call you shorty?" She quirked an eyebrow, knowing that anyone short would find this irritating. But this guy seemed like the person you_ wanted_ to mess with. She could tell he had a short temper, due to how he reacted.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter one. Hope you all enjoyed... though, it wasn't much. I'll be updating soon. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back with chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! **

* * *

"Don't call me shorty!" he snapped. He sighed, trying to calm himself down a little. He didn't want to make a big scene right here. Not when his day was already screwed. "I'm Edward Elric." he forced out in a little less pissed off tone. He knew he was short tempered, he couldn't help that, but when _she_ provokes it... "Looks like I'm gonna have to deal with it... for now... dammit..." he thought.

_Oh hell no._

"_Edward Elric_? As in the FullMetal Alchemist?"

Amaya shook her head. _Great_. One of Roy's favorite twerps... Just what she needed. A short little yes-man showing her the town. She slid her hands into her pockets, a chuckle escaping her lips. The irony was too much... But aside from that, this might be a bit fun. Walk a bit, then if it gets boring, ditch. It couldn't be that hard to loose an army dog, could it? She had managed to ditch her family at the last party then it would be easy to loose just one alchemist.

"If you have a problem with it, then go bitch about it to someone who cares." he said to her in a more annoyed tone. Why did she have to piss him off? Why did it seem like this day was just getting worse and worse as it went on? If these days came in advance, he would do almost anything to prevent them.

"Ooh, someone's got attitude. That's a re leaf," Amaya said with a sigh, walking into the crowd. "It'll be a shame when you have to explain you lost track of me." Darting between people, she held a light smirk. She moved at a quick pace, moving left, right, forward, and backward. He shouldn't be that hard to get rid of... She was fast, and the average person couldn't keep up very well. She found herself moving stealthily, with a swift motion. Hopefully, he wouldn't bother to go after her. That would only make her life harder...

"Dammit!" he yelled as he chased after her. "This is so stupid!" he thought as he started to run faster. He knew he couldn't keep up with her, but then again... oh he could hear it now... all the blame placed on him. All the work he'd have to do afterward... oh no, that wasn't going to happen. He would at least try to get her. At least he'd have a little bit of an excuse.

He tried quickening his pace even more, but found he got closer to running into people. "What the hell is she thinking doing this... why is she even doing this?" he asked himself. "She must love making my life tougher than it is..." he thought angrily.

She couldn't help but laugh now.

Stepping out of the crowd, she slid down an ally with a smirk sliding on her lips. Turning into the ally, took another turn and found herself facing the worst. Dead end. She sighed, knowing that it wouldn't be long now. Turning around, she headed out to the opening once more. Chances were that he'd find her, but that was okay. She'd already put him through hell, and that was good enough for her. Honestly, he seemed so much more fun to anger than most. Sliding around the corner, she spied him rushing through the crowd. Motley... All too motley. She sped out to the opening into the crowd, hoping he wouldn't see her. At worst, she might actually bump into him while moving along.

"There she is!" Ed thought, "I've got here now!"

But, just as he thought this, he lost sight of her in the crowd. Stupid people... but it didn't matter, he was going to find her. "Damn, where'd she go!" He started to run faster, for he doubted she could have gotten_ that_ far... or at least, he hoped she didn't. No, that wouldn't be, or she would have lost him long ago. He started to looked around now, not exactly paying attention to what or who was in front of him. Which was a mistake, for just then, he ran into someone...

Looks like I-

_Thump._

Amaya fell backward, landing on her feet and palms. Like a cat, almost. She felt her body give up and fall to the ground, a grunt escaping her lips. Whoever did that was going to pay... But that would wait for later. Right now, she would have to focus on getting up. She moved a hand to her head, feeling a bit dizzy. There she laid, on the ground. Once she was a little less distracted, she found that there was some extra weight on her... Bothering to focus her eyesight, she felt her heart sink.

"Aw... Damn..." Ed said as he put his hand to his head. That had hurt. He was now on his knees. He knew he should have been paying attention to where he was going. He then noticed that something was a little... odd. His eyes went to the ground, where he noticed Amaya lying under him.

Ed quickly got on his feet, his face was now a reddish color. He had meant to catch her... but not like that... "I can't believe that just happened..." he thought madly to himself.

Pulling herself to her feet, Amaya scowled hard. Her cheeks were a light red, her green eyes now dark. "Pervert." She turned onto the sidewalk, shifting her head so her hair covered most of her face. Soon her features calmed, but she still held a scowl. Damn was right... Ugh, the last time another had done that, he had gotten his ass kicked _pretty hard_. Now, why didn't she do anything? Well, probably because it would take some time, and she had wanted to look around.

Pausing, she shifted to the wall, the building coming inward so others behind her couldn't see. Leaning against the wall, she looked down at her laces. They were untied, so she took the time to retie them and think. Ed was probably pretty close, considering the fact that the wall change happened only a few steps into her angered walk. Well, she would have to put up with it.

Ed now walked to find Amaya. He didn't want to try running again. At least, not after what had just happened. Well, that and he didn't exactly want to find her to much... he was still trying to get over that little scene back there. He hadn't meant to do that, it was all really an accident. A careless mistake of not watching where he was going, actually. "Could this day get any worse?" he thought to himself. Oh, he hoped not.

His pace got a little slower as he looked around for her. His eyes then stopped, as he saw her leaning against a nearby wall. "Looks like I found her..." he thought.

Amaya stood once more, her eyes on the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed someone. Ed. _Great_. _Just who I needed to see_. She scowled and shoved her hands in her pockets once more. "Fuck off." Two words. Yet again, it was all she needed. Just two words said it all. Actually, it said little to nothing, but her tone let most of it out. It was clad in hatred, or at least what she then thought was hatred. Thoughts tumbled over in her mind... Most of them about what just happened. It was very _unexpected_. Honestly, it isn't everyday that one of your uncle's army brats ends up on top of you.

These two words had _immediately _pissed Ed off the moment they slipped from her lips, "Look, it's not like even I meant to do that! But if you're just gonna act like a fuckin' bitch, then go right ahead. See if I give a damn!" he yelled to her. She had been nothing but trouble for him since he had first seen her, and it didn't seem like it was ever going to change.

He turned away and started to storm off. He really didn't care what happened to her now. He didn't even care what would happen to him for leaving her. It just didn't matter anymore. She had pissed him off enough that he just wanted to get as far away from her as he possibly could. "I don't care what happens to her," he thought angrily to himself, "it would actually serve her right."

"Kid's got nerve... I'll give him that."

Amaya pushed off the wall and stared down the street. If there was anything... But there was. The idea came to her, slowly forming in her mind. It would be fun... and it would keep her away from Ed and Roy. How convenient. She moved through the crowd, careful to avoid Ed. If he found her, that would ruin everything. Soon, she found herself by the head quarters. Swiftly, she maneuvered herself to the back and pulled several papers from her pockets. She stuck them one at a time on her palms, making etches in a pillar.

Slowly, she began climbing upward.

Etch, step. Etch, step.

When she came to the top, she swung herself onto the roof. Ah, a roof. In the past, they had served her well. Ridding the pillar of the last etch, she laid down at an angle that only those who purposely stood in the back could see her at. And then, she stared. Just stared, watching the sky. It was a beautiful thing to her, and it calmed her or cheered her up any time.

Quietly, she began singing to herself. "Love of mine, someday you will die. But I'll be close behind. I'll follow you into dark."


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I've gotten farther in my story than I thought would... pretty good, isn't it?

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!!!**

* * *

Ed walked down the crowded street and sighed. He had quite a while till Mustang expected him to be back, and he _wasn't_ going to show up there early. That wasn't even an option he considered taking. That would just scream out something had happened if he did that. And he _didn't_ plan on telling Mustang _anything_. Oh that would be bad if he found out...

"What to do?" he asked himself. He needed something to do to pass the time away. Well, at least nothing had really happened since he had left Amaya. That was one good thing.

He looked up at the sky trying to think of a good excuse to give Mustang. This wouldn't be too hard, it's not the first he's given, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. The only problem would be if she actually told him everything that happened... no, she wouldn't do that... would she?

A little later...

Amaya sighed, her eyes watching the darkening sky. She had spent most of the day on the roof, and was content. She planned to stay there a bit longer, then come down and say her 'hello's to Roy. Amaya was quite a few things, but she wasn't a fink. She looked down at a couple of people walking along, the sun soon setting. Or at least she thought it would, due to the fact that she had found it rather late. She hoped that Ed wasn't down there, for she had moved to an angle at which anyone who bothered to look up at the front could see her. If he saw her, he might ask her to come down earlier. Ugh, what a drag that would be.

She closed her eyes a moment, then began a light song. She knew it from when she was little; Her mother used to sing it to her every night as a lullaby. Though now, her mother simply waved Amaya away. Sometimes she missed when her mother and herself would talk for a bit, and how they would laugh and smile together. Everything was so much easier when you were younger... "In still summer evenings past the setting of the sun, when the night is soon approaching and the work of day is done. There's a tiny light show, shining in the dark. Over 'cross the fields beneath the oak trees in the park." The tune was at the moment in minor, but it had that sort of tune that made you feel warm and happy unlike most minor songs.

Ed sighed looking up at the sky. It was starting to get dark, and he knew it was about time to head back. He headed over there at a slow pace, enjoying himself. It had been a lot more...what's the word... peaceful, now that Amaya was out of his hands.

He had decided, if Roy did ask how today went, to just answer saying it was normal and that nothing out of the ordinary had happened or something around those lines. It would be good enough to satisfy Mustang, well, that is, if he actually believed it, which he hoped that he would. Though, it wasn't really the _best_ he had come up with. Oh well, he'd think of some other things to say if worse came to worst.

Ed finally made his way to head quarters. He was actually thinking about just leaving and maybe even finding a nice inn or something. He was a little more than tired and wouldn't mind resting up a bit. Well, now that he thought of it, he was a bit hungry, too. His gaze went up, seeing Amaya. "So, that's where she's been..." he thought, "hopefully she'll stay there." he was still a little mad. He then made his way inside, for he didn't really feel like talking to her.

Amaya watched as Ed passed by. He had seen her, and moved along. Thank god. Yet again, Roy might be mad at her if he found out that she had ditched Ed. _Oh crap_. She speedily made her way down the pillar, rushing in the headquarters. Most of the people there knew who she was, due to previous visits. Now, they simply let her dash around and found ti customary. Though, little did they know, this was a bit out of the ordinary. She slowed a bit as she came closer to Ed, and leaned over to him as she came up beside him.

"I was with you, it was normal, nothing bad happened."

She straitened and looked ahead, acting as if nothing had happened and that the day went smoothly. Hopefully Roy would buy the story, and she would be off the hook. And so would Ed, so no one would be mad or screwed. It all worked out, really...

"Nothing happened at all." he replied to her. Well, this made it easier for him. Looks like he was off the hook, Mustang would never know about what had happened. _Yes!_ Ed made his way to the door and sighed. This is where he'd find out if he was really off the hook. He put his hand on the handle. He _really_ didn't feel like talking to Mustang, but he knew it had to be done. He slowly opened the door and moved a little, allowing Amaya to go in first. It's not like he would want her to miss out going in to see _Roy Mustang _first.

Amaya slid through the door, a fake smile on her face. "Hey." She stared at a desk, her eyes wide. _Well, someone's changed_. She felt her heart sink a noticeable amount. The last time she had come face to face with the same man, she was younger. More foolish. Less spiteful. She found a wooden chair and sat down in it, her smile dropping to a glare. "Mustang."

A man sat behind a wooden desk, a smirk on his tight lips. "It's nice to see you again, Amaya. It's been a while." He leaned back, relieved to have an excuse to avoid his paperwork. Thank god for family... He looked over at the door, waiting. Where was he? Or did Amaya manage to loose him? Wow, that was a surprise. He was sure Ed would be able to handle her. He looked through his mess of black hair, now annoyed that he had to wear a uniform. Damn uniforms. He looked to the door and raised an eyebrow. "Loose him?

Ed walked in. He _did not _want to be there right now. He looked straight at Mustang, "No, she didn't lose me." he snapped back to him.

He never could stand Mustang. He always seemed to bug him in some way, mostly about his height. And Ed _hated_ it. He also always seemed to make Ed do all of _his _work, which included finding Amaya. Oh, and to top it all off, he always seemed to act like he knew _everything_. It, more or less, pissed Ed off... a lot. But, then again, that was Mustang, and he had dealt with it for quite a while now it seemed.

He desperately wanted to leave already. He felt as though he had been there long enough.

Amaya tried not to smile, but a the corners of her mouth slightly lifted. It was fun to annoy Ed... Maybe it ran in her family? No, probably not. She paused, looking at Roy. Something was off... "You been out of your office lately? You look like you need some air." She blinked a couple times, her eyes closely examining her kin. He looked a bit tired, at the least, and seemed to have less of an arrogant air to him than usual. Something was _definitely_ wrong with that.

Roy smirked. Ah, same old same old. Ed was indeed fun to bug. He turned Amaya's comment over in his mind. It was true, though, he hadn't taken the time to go out in a while. It was mainly work, eat, sleep. Though when Amaya said it, it seemed more serious; Like it was a problem. He simply ignored it and looked down at his desk. Hell, paper work seemed more inviting now. He looked at the two and had an idea. _Roy, this is your best idea yet_. He waved a hand to his desk and mused, "Well, I have quite a bit of work to do, so why don't we catch up tomorrow? You and shorty there have fun, but not too much. Or else." At the beginning, his tone was light and inviting. But at the 'or else', his tone became serious and threatening. _Tch, evil me._

* * *

Look for me to update soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, so... yeah, there's not really much to wright here. This chapter seemed to take me longer to do than the others... wonder why?

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!**

* * *

Ed immediately shot up at the little "shorty" in place of his name, "Don't call me shorty!" he yelled a little louder than he had meant to. Hold on, too much fun? That perverted Colonel! It wouldn't have been as bad if he had just said that, but he just had to add in "but not too much." And the "or else" part... he didn't even know want to think of that. Did Mustang think the two of them would actually go that far? 

"Wait, all you told me to do was show her around town. You never told me I'd be having to do this!" Ed said with, more or less, a glare that was directed at Mustang. This, was yet another thing that would always piss Ed that Mustang did. I don't deserve this! Why did Mustang always seem to do things like this? It would seem to bring joy to Mustang; and pain, sorrow, or anger to Ed. It didn't exactly seem too fair. Well, at least to Ed, that is.

Amaya scowled. "You won't," She answered with a cold tone, more to Roy than Ed. She stood, her stare cold on the door. Had the door been a person, they probably would have shrank back. She felt so mad. _What a fucking asshole. _She felt her heart tear up. He was family, but he went _way_ too far. She didn't like Ed... Not in that way. No. He was short, and had a short temper. Worst of all, he was an _army dog._

She pulled the door open, anger boiling inside her. That was just... No. Turning to Roy once more, she stated, "I guess I was right about the army dogs." Turning back to the hallway, she stormed out. Closing the door wasn't on her list, so she left it be. Walking outside, she thought of where to go. An inn? Maybe. The roof? No, it was getting dark. Really, anywhere but there was going to be okay.

Normally, that wouldn't have bothered Ed in the least. I'm mean, people get mad all the time. But this kinda got to Ed a little.Maybe it was because it involved him in a little of this? But, Mustang was the one who got her mad... but, Mustang had used him to make her mad. "So, is that the only thing that you know about her? How to piss her off?" he asked Mustang. You'd think he would have known she's flip out like that. Looks like Ed wasn't the only one Roy pissed off. Though, it seemed like Amaya took it a lot harder then he did.  
Ed then turned to leave, "I'm done for tonight, I might be back in the morning if I feel like it."

Roy all but chuckled. Ed had taken it in? Well, this was interesting. He simply shook his head, leaning back in his wooden chair. Looking at the ceiling, he replied airily, "First, I know enough about my niece to know that she wanted a reason to leave. Second, you _will_ be back tomorrow." He looked back down at his desk, eyes immediately loosing all joy and sparkle. Tch. Why couldn't someone _else_ do all this crap? Hey, why not force it on Ed to marrow. _I'm not that heartless. Besides, I think I'll give him the day off and see what happens._

"Back to ye old paper work."

--

Amaya sighed, deciding that an inn was best. Slowly, she stood and waved to the few people she knew. Today wasn't her day... _On the bright side, tomorrow can't be much worse. Well, actually, now I probably jinxed it, and I'll have an even worse day.Great._ She started down the steps, slowly cooling off. What would she do for the remaining hours until the dark tendrils of sleep whisked her away to a magical land, the land of silence. She hadn't dreamed in some few months, due to an unknown thing. She was sure it was 'thing', because this had happened before; Just after she had been dumped by her first boyfriend. Oh, the pain of it all... Looking around, she silently searched for an inn, green eyes now twinkling in the dim light. She couldn't find one with her eyes alone, she so simply decided to look for one by walking about. Though, something kept her rooted to the spot she stood on. As if she was waiting for something to happen, or _someone to come_. The thought of fate passed her mind, so she didn't bother interrupting it. She just stood there, looking out across the sea of people.

Ed didn't say anything to Mustang as he left. He didn't care about what Mustang had just said to him. I'll be back tomorrow, just 'cause you said it doesn't mean I will. But he knew he'd be back. He had to, for that was just one one of the things that he had to do just because he was the military's lap dog.

As Ed came out of the doors of Headquarters, he sighed. I wounder if tomorrow will be better? Or will it go the say as today? Ed was really hoping for the first, but he was honestly expecting the second one.

Guess I should find an inn.He knew where most of them were, problem was, he really didn't know which one would be best to go to. I guess I'll just wonder around till I find one I like.  
He walked around, not for too long, really. He stopped, though when he saw Amaya. So that's where she went.

Amaya turned around, hearing someone approach. At the sight of Ed, she scowled and turned back the other way. "Did you not hear me?" She began walking off, her hands in her pockets. "If anyone asks, I'm looking for an inn." She knew that it would be smart to ask Ed, because he _was_ often here. But right now, she was too stubborn. _Far. Too. Stubborn._ She paused, though, at the edge of the crowd and thought. Ah, screw that. She turned around, finding that it would be easier. But damn, this _really_ took a lot of respect.

"Could you... Help? I still don't know my way."

She looked to the ground, feeling her face heat up. Oh god... Was she _blushing_? _Yes_. Oh crap. It took a lot of respect, courage, and pride. How painful... But it would help in the end. Right? It was the smarter choice... _Right? _Ugh, she was questioning it too much. It was done, and that was that.

This shocked Ed a little. She actually asked for my help? He would never have thought she would.

"Uh, yeah... sure." he said to her. It's not like he could exactly say no. People said that dogs of the military were heartless, that they only did what helped themselves. But, was not the State Alchemist's motto to "Be thou for the people?" It was, and Ed, more or less, did that part of it.  
Was this weak? Helping her out after she had pissed him off so damn badly... was that considered weak? Oh well, should it matter? Well, yes it should, it normally did, but he wasn't going to leave her wondering the streets. He knew the kind of people out there.  
"Just follow me."

Amaya looked up and smiled weakly. Oh _hell_. She felt her heart throb. It wasn't in pain, or shame... Was she happy that he was helping? No... No, she couldn't. Not at all. Well, maybe... _Yes_. No. Argh, she would have to stop thinking about it, or she might blush or something. And that wouldn't be good, at all. She stepped aside, letting Ed take the lead. This felt so... No.

She knew that it was getting dark, so the sooner the better.

* * *

Yeah, so, that's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be updating soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, so... yeah, there's not really much to wright here. This chapter seemed to take me longer to do than the others... wounder why?

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!**

* * *

Ed quietly led the way. _Why'd I say yes? _It's not like he was really regretting it, but the question just kept rising up in his mind. 

The two didn't walk too long. Ed didn't feel too much like going a long ways. He had had a rough day... ok, more of an annoying day than rough, but it didn't matter to him how you put it.  
He stopped at a small, cozy looking inn. It seemed lit up by the lights, but only because it had gotten darker outside, "Will this place work for you to stay the night in?" he asked her.

Amaya followed along, no questions. It was somewhat better that way, like the silence was a small blanket that shielded her from the dark. Hearing Ed's question, she nodded. What, did he think she was some snotty hard-to-please rich girl? She was one of the most simple and easily pleased people she knew. And that said a lot, considering the fact that she knew a large amount of people. She gazed at the small inn, a smile coming to her lips. It was like a star, shining brightly in the darkness of the town. How... home-like.

She pushed open the door, her expression bright and practically radiant. She looked around a moment, then stepped in and held the door for the boy behind her. It was quaint, which was her favorite part of every and anything. She felt like she was small in the place, like a child again. How fun it had been to be a young girl... Playing kickball and painting on the walls of her room. She missed those times.

Ed quietly walked in through the doors. There was a slight smile on his face. He had noticed how Amaya looked when she had come in. The smile that she had when she was looking in. She looked so... happy. He hadn't really seen her like that. It's kinda...cute. Wait! No... it's different! No way cute!

Ed went up to the counter. Let's see, two rooms, for one night. Yeah, that seemed right. If not, he could always change it. That was no problem. Then again, he doubted he would have to.

A lady, probably in her fifties, came up to the counter. She was in, what looked like an old, worn down, reddish dress. Her hair, which would be long though, she had it in a bun, was a light brown. Everything about her looked worn out, though she wore a welcoming smile on her face. "Would you two like a room?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Uh, yes please, we'd actually like two. One for each of us." he said to her. She nodded, "Oh, yes, of coarse."

Amaya followed alongside Ed, her mind curious. She looked at him as he talked to the woman behind the counter. He was cute-ish... If only he wasn't an army dog and had less of a temper. Though, everyone had their flaws. She herself had quite a few, but she never cared much for them. Flaws were flaws, no more, nothing she could do about it. She smirked at the conversation between Ed and the woman. Heh, it was kind of funny. She could never be with Ed. Well, maybe... _No. Not at all_. She looked at the woman, hoping she had two rooms open. It would be horrible if she had to share a room with Ed... Not only would it be weird, but also _wrong_. You don't just go and share the same room of a hotel with a boy you _just met_.

She looked through at all the guest that were staying at the inn, "I don't know if we'll be able to give up two of our rooms..." she said softly, "There have been a lot of people here recently." she said looking around. "If you don't mind waiting, I will go check for you and see if we are able to spare two." she said heading off.

Ed had noticed many people around. That was one good thing about growing up in as rural a place as he did. There was never really a huge crowd.

Ed was really hoping she could spare another room. He really didn't think that rooming with Amaya would be the best idea in the world.

Amaya swallowed hard. _Share a room? Jinxed it. Damn._ She frowned, looking at the crowds. What would she do if she had to share a room with Ed? That would be a horror... Or maybe not. It depended. She simply hoped that it wouldn't come to that problem. But if it did, she could figure something out. She was sure that she could. And if not, she would simply find another place. But, she really didn't want to. In fact, it couldn't be _that bad_ to share a room with Ed.

"A crowded place, no?"

"Yeah, it's pretty crowded." Ed said looking around, "It's, more than likely, the same everywhere else." It's not like everyone was just at this inn. He sighed as he waited for the lady to return.

"I'm sorry it took me so long." she said as she made her way to the front desk. "Oh my, it looks like even more people have shone up! I've so terribly sorry, I just don't think we could spare two rooms. I hope it doesn't bother you too much if you two shared a room. It would even be cheaper"

Crap... we have to share a room. That's a little... awkward. Ed turned to Amaya, "Well, do you want to share a room, or would you rather we just go somewhere else?" he asked her.

Amaya paused, then cast her gaze outside. Darkness. "I think we'd better. It's getting pretty dark..." She looked about, seeing that it was fairly crowded. Well, this would be awkward... But she could get through it. Not only she _could_, but she _would. _Her heart feeling twisted, she looked over at Ed. She knew that it was going to be odd. _Really odd. _She paused, looking at Ed questioningly.

Should she mention that she could go out and look for another inn? Something held her back, though what escaped her. Thrill? Exhaustion? _Desire_? She pushed that thought away. No. She didn't _want_ to share a room with Ed. She _had_ to. Well, maybe want just for the sake of bringing home a story. Yeah. That was it...

Ed nodded. He actually didn't really think that she would say yes to it. He knew he could just go out and stay in another inn himself, but then, why didn't he? _I'm just too tired to find one._ Yeah, that's it. It seemed he had an excuse for everything.

"Yeah, we'll just share a room." he said to the lady. She smiled and nodded, "Alright then." Ed payed her the money, and she handed him a key. " The room number is on the key." she said kindly with a smile, "The room shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Thank you." he said to her as he moved out of the way for the other people to get by.

Amaya followed alongside Ed, her expression plain. What was there to worry about? Absolutely nothing at all. Ed didn't even like her. Or did he? No, he couldn't. But he could... _No. No, no, no, no, no. Not right._ She looked at the various people as she passed by, wondering where their room was. Wahhh. _Their_. Together. It felt awkward to her, 'their room'.

Looking over to Ed, she asked, "What room do we have?" _We._ She shivered, though inwardly so no one else could tell. Though there was a light strain in the air, like she was staying as far away from Ed as possible. Which, really, she was. But that would prove difficult when they were sharing a room.

"We're in room fifty-two." he said to her while he was looking at the key. This was going to prove interesting and maybe even a bit odd, to say the least. But, then again, he would have to deal with it. He had already made that decision to. But, then again, couldn't he change it? Well, yeah, he could... probably. He would if he needed to do so. Yeah, that's it.  
"Here it is." he said as he was coming up to the door. He put the key in the key hole and opened the door letting Amaya in first.

Amaya slid through the door, blinking her eyes a couple times to adjust to the dim lighting. There was what, two lights? She looked about, noticing that the room was small... Ish. Walking to a small round table, she sat in one of its four dark-wooded chairs. Ah, so much like home. Well, no, at her house they had three bedrooms rather than one big room and a bathroom. One bedroom was for her mother, one for herself and any female guests, and one for her three brothers. They bickered quite a lot now that she thought about it...

Looking over at Ed, she said playfully, "Dibs on the floor."

Ed walked into the room, "I don't think it works that way." he said to her jokingly with a smile on his face.

Wow... the room is a little smaller than I thought it would be. Well, it was only for one night... maybe. He had never actually asked Mustang how long this would be for. That reminded him of something... Aw, Damn! I have to go back there tomorrow! Well... I don't have to. Ok, maybe he had to go back, but the thing is, he didn't want to go back. Oh well, he could probably find some way out of it. He normally did anyways.

Amaya leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling. This wasn't as odd as she thought it would be... Maybe if she forgot she had to find a place to sleep, then she might actually be comfortable. She thought about random things, mainly about what she would do tomorrow. Definitely not go back to see Roy, that was for sure. Maybe go off to the beach? Was there even a beach here? Either way, she need to get away to somewhere.

Looking at Ed, she smirked. "Well, it'd be like most of the times before. Except now I'll be in an inn rather than a roof." She crossed her legs, black jeans tight on her legs. It was one of those times when she wished that Jason was here. But he would probably make some sort of stupid joke rather than do something good.

"I take it you're use to staying on a rooftop?" Ed asked her as he closed the door behind him.  
Well, right now everything seemed fine. At least the two of them hadn't started fighting about something yet. Maybe everything will actually work out... he thought to himself. That would be good. That would be very good. At least that would make his day a little better than how it had started off. But then, there was tomorrow... where everything would, more than likely, just start over again... Damn. That sucked.

Amaya paused. "Maybe." She looked about the room, deciding on a place to sleep. On the floor really seemed to be the best bet. Ed could have the bed... She really wished Jason was here now. Then all tension would be gone... But this place wasn't _that_ bad. It was better than the roof... _I guess_. She lightly drummed her fingers on the table, not really pondering about much now. Her thoughts were mainly on what to do. Talk? It would be a bit odd. Or so she thought.

"So, you a city boy looking for some action, like most others?"

Small talk. It was a start.

Ed sat down on the bed, "I wouldn't really say I'm a city boy." he said remembering his rural home of Risembool. "And really, to be honest, I'm actually not looking for any type of action." All he wanted to do was return his brother's body back to normal, maybe even his, too if he could. That would be like an added bonus. He hadn't really planned what he'd do after that. He'd decide when that time actually came.

He lied down on the bed, putting his hands behind his head.

Amaya smirked. "Not looking for action, and you go into the army?" She shook her head, a lite chuckle escaping her pale pink lips. She slid out of the chair and sat on the bed, beside Ed. Here, a serious look came over her face. "If you're not looking for action, I'd advise you leave. I hate Roy at times, but when he was in war and he didn't write I couldn't sleep for days. You're more likely to die in a battle than live."

She frowned, looking down at the floor. She remembered it quite clearly. All she did was walk around the house, and walk outside. She barely ate, and slept only when she fell from exhaustion. It was horrible... And if something happened to Ed, she had no idea what would happen to the people he knew. Or to her. _No. It wouldn't do a thing to me._

Ed sat up and looked at Amaya, "I can't do that." he said simply, "Even if I don't seek adventure, I do have my reasons for joining the army. I'm actually not entirely fond of the army, but this is just something I have to do." he told her.

Ed would rather die, than see his brother, Alphonse, have to live his entire life in that empty suit of armor. But, then again, he didn't really plan on dying, he planned on seeing his brother's smiling face again, before that ever happened. But, to see his brother's face, he had to stay in the army.

Amaya quirked an eyebrow. She didn't want to pry, so she let the subject be. Looking up at Ed, she felt her expression change to a light, calm smile. "Family, no doubt." She almost _hugged _him, but she held back. It wasn't odd, but rather different than most. She felt sympathy, but she knew that she didn't _like_ him like that.

She paused, looking at the ground. Then, she looked at Ed with a thoughtful gaze. "You're not that bad, if you're risking so much for family." She knew it was family. There were only three reasons that a person would enter the army. First, they wanted some action and change from a petty life. Second, they had nothing to do with their life and wanted to waste it away. Or lastly, they did it for family. Obviously, Ed wasn't about to waste away his life. And he had said that he wasn't looking for any action.

But... it's my fault that he's like that in the first place... he thought to himself. He had never really forgiven himself for what had happened that night. Now, he was just trying to undo what he had done wrong. It was the least he could do for Al.

But still, Ed didn't know what exactly to say to what Amaya had just said. He never thought she'd end up finding out that the reason he joined the military was because of family. Then again, that's probably the most she'd ever know about it. She seemed to have changed since he had first met her.

Amaya rolled what she said over in her mind. They were so close... _No_. She felt her heart hurt. The last time she had felt like this, she ended up with having the time of her life then getting her heart broken. It was a painful thing, but she had gotten over it. Or so she thought. Maybe all these weird feelings were from her missing him

She doubted it, highly. But there was a slim, _slim_ chance. She held on to the theory that she just missed her previous boyfriend, that everything was perfectly fine and that nothing was going on between her and Ed. Aside from that, if there was, she would know. Wouldn't she? "Damn silences."

Ed slightly laughed at this, "So, you're not fond of those awkward silences, are you?" he asked with a smile on his face. He really wasn't one to love them, but she had made him laugh with that. It was just a little funny to him, is all.

In all honesty, he was kinda glad that she had broken that silence. It was starting to get to him.  
He then stopped and thought for a moment. He would never have believed that he would be sitting next to Amaya laughing like he was...What am I thinking? He then threw that thought aside

Amaya chuckled herself. "No, but no one quite is." Ed's laugh was wonderful; Or at least to her it was. She leaned back, propping her body up with her arms. She had a major mood swing... Yet again, quite a bit happened. She looked at Ed, her eyes pixilated with laughter and joy. She couldn't help but smile, it was just that moment.

She crossed her legs and relaxed. She felt comfortable now, less up-tight. Well, she had spent some time with Ed, though it was more along the lines of a few minutes. But if they were to share a room, she might as well become friendly. _Not that kind of friendly. Friend friendly_.

"You've got that right." he agreed with her, a smile on his face.

Amaya seemed to be a lot different now. Ed... kinda like it. It was a lot better now than when he had to chase her around in the streets. She just seemed so... happy. This was... kinda nice, actually. Wait... this is just nice for right now. There were so many thoughts going through his mind. He sighed, getting rid of some of those thoughts.

Amaya cocked her head to the side, an amused smile on her lips. "What, am I that boring that you have to sigh?" She had a sarcastic tone, her voice tainted in tease. She was being nice, and it was odd. The only boy she had really trusted outside of her family was Jason, and now Ed. It was an odd feeling, somewhat new.

She knew that it was getting late, but it felt like she had plenty of energy. She let her head rest on her shoulders, still having it turned to one side.

"Oh, no! Oh course you're not boring!" Ed said to her with a smile. There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

He had to admit to himself, she was... interesting, to say the least. But, there was something about her... Ed couldn't place his finger on it. Oh well, it was probably nothing, anyway.  
To think, he thought this was going to turn out bad. He was actually... enjoying himself there. Was that really a good thing, or was it really a terribly bad thing? No, it couldn't be the last one.

Amaya chuckled, her arms letting go and simply falling to her sides. Her body fell back on the bed, her eyes closing. "Ah, the last time I laid on a bed, I only had one brother." She smiled, thinking far back to the time she was young. "Ah, those were fun times." She now had a cot, but she didn't mind much. In fact, she found it better than a bed. Beds were so... Expensive. With a cot, you could just pay a little and walking away with something just as good as a bed.  
She looked at Ed, her comfort still holding. She was having... Fun. Wow. She felt like there was something different about Ed, something special. What, she had no idea. But whatever it was, she liked it.

Ed smiled at Amaya. He liked seeing her like this. He didn't know why, he just did.  
"How many brothers do you have?" he asked her curiously. Since she had brought it up, he now started to wonder a little bit about it.

Ed moved his right leg a little, for it was starting to fall asleep. He always hated when that happened. That was one good thing about having his left leg being made automail.

Amaya chuckled, moving one hand to her knee and pulling herself forward. "Well, by blood three. But most of their friends hang around the house so much that I just count them as family." She looked down at the ground, as if she saw past memories in the floors. She then looked back up at Ed, her hair moving over her face.

She paused and thought it over. "Really, you remind me of one of my brother's friends. Except, older and a more of a chance with me. He's such a player, that kid..." She thought of each brother and or friend, remembering the many football games in the late afternoon.

* * *

Yeah, so, that's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be updating soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

**I liked this chapter...  
**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FASHION.**

* * *

"I bet you kinda miss them, don't you?" he asked her. "But, that kinda leads me to the question of why you came here in the first place? I'm not trying to be rude or anything, I'm just curious, is all." he said to her.

He had been wondering that question for a while now. She didn't seem to be too fond of Mustang, so he kinda doubted it was just to see him. But, then again, that could very well be the reason. But, he didn't want to just jump to conclusions like that.

Amaya sighed. She did miss them, but the second question was the one to make her sigh. "Well, since my father died, my mother's been sending me here to 'learn from Roy'," She said, making air quotes with her fingers as she said 'learn from Roy'. "And no, you're not being rude, just sweet. I've never told anyone aside from Jason about all of this..." She smiled lightly, having put a bit of her history out there.

She knew that it seemed queer that she would just let it all out, but Jason was the only friend she could talk to. Telling Ed was like lifting a weight from her heart. It felt good, after having to explain it all to Jason from the first time she left, she had kept it bottled up again. But now, it was let loose.

"So, you're having to learn from that morally bankrupt Colonel." he said as he thought about it. That would suck if he was the one learning from him. That honestly wouldn't last five minutes.

"I'm guessing that you and Jason are really close." he said. If he was the only one she had really told all this two, of course they had to be close to each other. But, then again, now she was telling him everything... did that mean something? No! It didn't mean anything, they were just talking. He had asked a simple question, and she was giving him an answer.

Amaya nodded. "Yeah, Jason and I are pretty close. Most girls are either hitting on my brothers, being hit on by my brothers, or are total ditzes. Basically, Jason's the only friend I have..." She shrugged, not giving much thought to the topic. Jason was sweet and kind, but she felt like there was something off about Ed. Was she saying too much? Or too little? _No, it's fine. Nothing wrong here, just two people talking.  
__  
_ She looked at Ed with a sarcastic gaze. He seemed to be in deep thought... "Does it take a lot of thought to take this in with an orderly fashion? Or is there something extremely important on your mind? Don't mean to pry, but most guys, outside of Jason, would have me on the bed now. Or they'd be on the floor from me kicking their ass." Her last sentence was sarcastic, but true. It was quite annoying, when someone tried to rape you. Honestly, they think you're so helpless. But that's usually what made kicking their ass more fun.

"What? Just because other guys may try to do that doesn't mean that I will." he said to her. Hearing that, he felt kinda sorry for her having to deal with that... or, maybe he felt sorry for the guys whose asses she ended up kicking. To be honest, it wasn't very hard imaging all that happening.

Ed looked over at her. There is something else besides the dark hair that Amaya and Mustang both have in common... and that's sarcasm...

Amaya smiled. "Good, then I can let my guard down." She looked over at the clock, noticing the time. Eh, not that bad. She had time to spare. She looked over at Ed, noticing that he had a bit of pity in his eyes. She would say something about it, but now didn't feel like the right time to say much of anything.

She felt like there was something special about him, in the way that she could trust him. Not just with meaningless information, but with her life. He seemed like an honest guy, and that was something rare to her. She had shielded herself from the world for so long, she forgot how good other things could be.

Ed looked at Amaya, "What? So you expected me to do something like that the whole time?" he asked her. Well, that's nice to know she thinks of me that way.

Then again, he could understand why she would think that way. No, not because of what happened between the two of them hours ago. That was an accident that was not going to happen again. But, the reason being, because of just how people were nowadays. It was getting harder and harder now to trust anyone. But still, she didn't have to think that about him.

Amaya smirked. "No, before you jumped me I just thought you were a regular army dog." She chuckled, shaking her head. It was true, though. She had kept her guard up, just in case. But now, she felt like she was sitting there, talking. Talking to a friend. Or someone more than a friend...

She pushed that thought away. "But now I think you're pretty okay." She held a sly smirk, not letting any hint of how comfortable or relaxed she was. Yes, she was just that difficult.

"Glad you think that." he said to her. He already had enough enemies who either wanted him to die, wanted to kill him their self, or even just plain hated him... the list goes on and on... and he really didn't feel like having another person think that way.

So, she thinks I'm okay now... doubt she would have ever believed she'd think that when I first met her. Then again, he really wouldn't have believed it either.

Amaya leaned backward, though still sitting. She glanced at the clock once more, and couldn't help but yawn. _Awe crap_. She chuckled, standing. "Well, I'm a bit tired. Like I said, I'll take the floor. I'm not the one who has to work tomorrow." She walked over to the corner by the table. Leaning against the wall, she stared up at the ceiling.

It was kind of like sleeping on the roof, except now there weren't any stars to put her to sleep. Instead, there was a confining ceiling. Slowly, she let her body fall limply to the floor. It felt good to have it like that, lying on the ground. Had Ed not been there, she might have even laid down comfortably.

Ed sighed. He was just about to offer her the bed, but he already knew that she would just refuse it and tell him to take it instead.

He then moved his gaze to the end of the bed. He had to admit, he was a bit tired himself, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. He slowly moved his feet up to the bed, boots still on. He really wasn't planning on going to sleep just yet. He'd more than likely, just wait till she fell asleep.

Amaya closed her eyes, then sighed. "I'm asleep," She said sarcastically. Turning on her side, she had her back to the wall. Slowly, she drifted off into a silent sleep, her body used to falling to sleep in odd and rough places. She fell victim to the dark tendrils of sleep, her mind and body consumed by its emptiness. The only thing that she still claimed was her sense of hearing. She would wake at even the slightest sound... That was simply how she was.

Ed felt as thought he could have laughed at that. But, for some reason, he just didn't.

He sighed as he took his boots off, laying them right beside the bed. He took his red coat and black jacket off, laying them at the foot of the bed. He then slowly undid his braid, letting his blond hair fall loosely past his shoulders. He then lied down on the bed. Not too long after, he fell sound asleep.

Amaya's eyes fluttered open, the morning early and crisp. She looked around, noticing Ed on the bed. Oh god... He was cute. She _thought_ he was cute. That just doesn't work. She smirked to herself, then having an idea. Quietly, she laid next to him in the bed. This would be an interesting reaction...

She made herself look asleep, eyes closed. Lightly, she put an arm around Ed's waist. Heh. This would be a _very_ interesting reaction. Making her hair spill backward, she made her features look somlem and peaceful. How long would it take for him to wake up? How long would it take for him to _notice_?

Ed had just slightly woken up. I say slightly, for his eyes were still closed, and he wasn't exactly fully awake yet. _Wait... hold on a second... what's... on my waist?_ It had felt... light. He knew whatever it was hadn't been there before. He couldn't figure out what it was.

He then slowly opened his eyes, which revealed Amaya lying next to him, "WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled as he quickly sat up straight on the bed.

Amaya found it hard to keep a straight face, but she simply rolled over. "Good morning to you too..." She rubbed her eyes and sat up also, trying as hard as one can to keep a straight face. She sat Indian-style, her legs crossed. "Sleep well?" She asked casually. Man, it was hard to be so orthodox when you where playing a practical joke on someone.

She ran a hand through her hair, trying to act as normal as possible. After he had freaked out a little more, she'd tell him. She wouldn't take it _that_ far. No, she didn't hate Ed _that_ much.

Ed couldn't find the words to say. Ok... what...?

"Ok, what the hell is going on? What the hell are you even doing?" he asked her. This was so unfunny. This was beyond anything he thought would happen... well, ok, maybe not. When he actually thought about it, this was Amaya. Knowing her, anything could happen. Or actually, anything that can piss him off can happen. That was more like it.

Okay. She couldn't hold it any longer.

Amaya burst into laughter, doubling over. When she rose, she was still stiffling a bit of laughter. "Well, what's going on is a bit of a joke. And I'm being impossible. I'll have you know, I'm not _that_ easy." She reached into her pocket, pulling out a hairband and pulling her dark locks into a ponytail.

She got off the bed and headed for the bathroom door. "Besides, you're not even that cute." She was being sarcastic, of course, but it was still fun to leave him confused-ish. Closing the bathroom door behind her, she turned on the water for a shower. Slowly, she stripped down and stepped into the water. It felt good...

"Bitch..." he mumbled as she went into the bathroom. He then lied back down, but was now wide awake.

I can't believe she did that. He was a little pissed now. Though, he wasn't really surprised that she pulled a stunt like that. Why did she have to do that?

He tried to get it off his mind. He didn't want to think about that. Not right now.  
He sighed, This is going to be a long day...

Lather. Rinse. Repeat. So on.

Amaya rinsed her hair one more time, then stepping out of the shower. She grabbed a towel from the small cabinet, feeling cramped in the small room. Carefully, she re-dressed herself and checked her watch. Ah, five minutes. Dang. She came out of the room, her hair stringy and wet.  
She sat down in one of the chairs, hands in attempt to untangle the knots that hung in front of Amaya's face. They were so annoying... But they would soon be gone.

Looks like she's back... he thought to himself. He sighed, as he moved his hands behind his head

He would have slept a little longer if she hadn't have woken him up like that. Then again, now he wouldn't go to sleep. He didn't want her doing anything else to him like she had already done. Even if it was a joke, it was still... he couldn't exactly find the right words to describe it...

Amaya looked up at Ed, her eyes looking through wet matted ebony hair. "Looks like someone took it a little hard, no?" She almost chuckled, though she knew it would be cruel. Leaning back in her chair, she pulled her knee up to her chest. Pretending to tie her shoe, she focused her gaze on the black sneaker.

She knew that it was a bit harsh, but he had to have _some_ humor. _Awe, what'm I thinking? He probably hates me._ She frowned to herself, hoping that Ed didn't actually hate her. That would be horrible...

Ed didn't answer Amaya. To be honest, he wasn't really that mad. It had just taken him by surprise, is all. Though, to him, it wasn't funny at all. Unlike her, who really seemed to get a big kick out of it. He sighed. I might as well just get over it. It's already happened and it's not going to ever just disappear out of my life.

He slowly sat up on the bed. He then started braiding his hair back like it was before.

Amaya was about to comment on his hair, though decided against it. She tied her hair up once more and sighed. Standing, she walked toward the door. "Well then... I'd better get going." She slid out the door, then pausing once it was closed. She just leaned against the door, feeling odd. _Well, that's the last time he'll see me walk out of a hotel room like that_.

She walked down the hall, thinking of all that had happened. It was sort of out of place. She wasn't quite sure why, but it just was. Maybe she should've stayed? Well, if she was supposed to stay, something would make her go back. Otherwise, she would just be able to walk on, like any other day and explore the city.

Ed finished braiding his hair and a tied it together. He then put on his black jacket and red coat. I guess I should go and talk to Mustang... damn I dread doing this... he thought.

He put his boots on slowly, trying to take up a little time. He then sighed as he made his way to the door. Guess that's all I can do to get rid of time... might as well go... but I'll walk there slowly. He then opened the door, closing it behind him and walked down the hallway.

Amaya continued on, walking out the door with no more than a small wave to the woman at the counter. Looking about, she decided to visit Roy. After all, that was what she was here to do. Strolling along, she didn't pay much attention to anything... Just the ground and her feet. It was easier to have it that way.

She felt like all was at peace, rather than the usual chaos and disarray. Thoughts tumbled and twirled through her mind, pausing only a moment to let her comprehend its meaning. It was one of those times that she had time to think, time to rest. Time to be happy. She looked up only a moment, and that was to check if she was going the right way. Which, she was. Looking back to the ground, Amaya kept her expression straight.

Ed made his way out of the inn. Wonder where Amaya went... he thought.

He slowly walked to Headquarters, trying to take as much time as he could. He really didn't feel much like seeing Roy... ok, he never really felt like seeing Roy, but that was besides the point. Ed wasn't exactly paying much attention to those around him. He was... not really deep in thought, but, more or less, just didn't feel like paying attention to anyone around him, is all. It's kinda quiet today... Maybe it was because he wasn't chasing Amaya around... who knows?

Amaya made her way to the headquarters, not all that fond of being there. What was the point anyway? It's not like Roy had pearls of wisdom. She passed by several people, one of them catching her eye.

Red.

Ed.

She ignored it, though, and kept on walking. Soon, she came to Roy's office. _Oh joy_. She opened the door, regardless of who was in there. Walking in with a depressing air, she scowled. "Mustang. You said you wanted to talk." She sat in a chair, crossing her arms.\/p

"Geeze, talk about mad."

Roy looked up at Amaya, half finished paperwork on his desk. "You have _fun_?" His voice was sarcastic and leading, like he knew something. He smirked, his eyes in a playful way.

Ed finally made his way to Headquarters. He went inside and slowly made his way to Roy's office. What fun this will be... he thought as he rolled his eyes. This was the last thing he wanted to do on his list.

He put his hand on the door and slowly opened it. Amaya? So, that's where she had gone. He sighed as he closed the door behind him. Oh yeah, what fun this was going to end up being.

Amaya looked back to see who had entered. Ed. _Great_. She looked back to mustang, a light scowl on her lips. Ed wasn't really the person she wanted to see right now. She hoped that Roy would dismiss him or something... That was the one thing that he could do to make her feel a bit better. Roy had brought her through hell and back again, so the least he could do is make it a bit better.

Roy smirked. "Ed. Well, this is odd. I was just about to demand to know where you were." He leaned back in his chair, balancing a pencil between two fingers. Amaya seemed calmer, and so did Ed. What in _hell_ happened. He looked at Ed, then to Amaya. They seemed _very_ different. In a not-good way. Not good at all. "What did you do?" He looked at the both of them now, skeptically.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked Roy. Please don't say she told him... no, she wouldn't do that. And it was only a joke in the first place.

Either way, this didn't seem like it was going to go out well. Why didn't I just stay back at the hotel? No, he was just going to act like nothing was wrong. Nothing had went on. Everything was fine. He had took it yesterday, so he should take it today. Everything was just fine.

Roy blinked. "I mean what did you do yesterday..." They did something wrong. What, he had yet to find out. But he _would_ find out eventually. He was determined to. But how was the question, no? "You're obviously hiding something, but that can wait for later, can't it?" He smirked, looking at the two kids.

Amaya scowled. "Thanks a lot, Ed." She leaned back in her chair, her gaze dark and cold. Looking back at Roy, she paused. What to say? "Er... We... Did... Stuff?" There wasn't much to say, really. At least without spilling out about what _really_ happened. Besides, Roy wouldn't be _that _mad about her having some fun. Would he? Was he _really_ that heartless?

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter one. Hope you all enjoyed. I'll be updating soon. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah... I know it took me a while to update this story... Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try to get the next chapter up faster than this one.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST (DUH!)**

* * *

Roy nodded. "Ah, so nothing?" He paused, then looked down. He pulled a clock from a drawer of his desk, and looked at the time. Well, since there was nothing more to talk about on the previous topic... "Oh, look, it's later. So, what _did_you do wrong?" Placing the clock back in its drawer, he shoved it closed.

Folding his hands in his lap, he looked at the two teens. His stare was hard, and he wanted to be sure that nothing escaped him. The slightest sign of guilt could be shown... That and it was an excuse to stall from doing more paperwork. He was supposed to go out and investigate some area after paperwork, so he was eager to get past it, or avoid it.

Amaya sighed. "_Nothing._ You don't need to pry into our lives, thank you." She quite hated it when people would prod at her life. It was like the adults in her family were trying to live her life, know every aspect of it. Usually visiting Roy was the time she could escape to time alone. But no, he felt like bothering her too.

She was ready to leave; More than ready, in fact. It was so annoying to have to talk to her uncle. Why couldn't she just be let go, free to do whatever? Maybe they just wanted to control her life, every aspect of it.

Ed didn't say anything for a moment. Amaya had a really good point. Well, that and this was starting to just get... annoying. He knew he was stalling from something.

He wanted to leave more than ever. Not because of the subject they were talking about, but because Mustang was just plain annoying the hell out of him. Seemed like he knew how to do that the best.

"Can I just leave now?!" he asked in a louder tone than he had been using previously.

He drummed his fingers one the table a moment, considering the previous question. "Well, you didn't sleep with her, so you're clear. Go ahead and leave..." He lifted a pen from his desk, then looking at the stack of paper on his desk. Mnh... Was there any other way he could stall the writing?

Apparently not.

Amaya, quite relieved, slid back out of her chair and walked confidently to the door. She was free for the rest of the day. What a great feeling it was, having nothing that she had to do. It was just her and the world, nothing stopping her from doing as she pleased. Well, the law, but other than that, nothing would stop her. Thank god.

Pulling the door open, she took a step out. Pausing, she considered saying a goodbye, and decided on remark of her own. "Nice meeting you, Edward." She actually used a civil and kind tone, but it was also a bit teasing. Edward was such a formal name... No wonder most called him 'shorty' or 'Ed'. Pulling herself into the hallway, she closed the door behind her and moved for the door. Ah, sweet sweet freedom.

So he really expected the two of them to sleep together... the perverted bastard. He shook it off as he headed for the door.

He wasn't really too fond of the way Amaya had said his name when she left. He wasn't quite sure why... maybe it was just the way _she _had said it.

He closed the door on his way out, making his way closer to the door. He was so glad to be getting out of here.

The great outdoors... So much to see, so little time to see it in. And yet, it seemed like she had all the time in the world as she walked confidently from the steps of the headquarters to the street. She was planning on going off somewhere and getting lost, just for the fun of finding her way back. Or maybe meeting someone while asking for directions. That was always exciting.

She wasn't paying much attention to where she was going, in order to get lost. But maybe she would take a train to somewhere, no where in particular. Just... Somewhere. Where she wouldn't be known as Mustang's niece, but as Amaya. Or a foreign girl, coming to the average place. Just somewhere to get away from her reputation.

Ed walked out of Headquarters and started wondering the streets. It felt odd that he didn't have anywhere to be or anywhere to go. It was kinda... nice. Maybe he could find somewhere to eat... yeah, that sounded good. Come to think of it, he was getting hungry. He looked about the streets, looking for somewhere to eat.

He soon came upon a small little restaurant, though being small, it was packed. Luckily, he was able to find a seat and order a little bit to eat. Boy, was he hungry.

She was a bit hungry, due to the fact she hadn't eaten all day. Maybe breakfast would be nice... Or, at this point, probably brunch. Either way, she headed into a small cafe. It was _packed._She managed to get a table, closed in by quite teh amount of people. Flipping through the menu, she decided on a fruit bowl. Yes, plain and simple.

Waiting for a waiter/waitress to come, she sighed. After this, she would get lost. No stalling. Her main event today was getting lost, and she had no intention to delay it longer than she had to.

Ed sat there... waiting... for what seemed like a while. Seems like the waitress who had taken his order was also taking _her _time.

_There she is, _Ed thought to himself. She had her hands full as she seemed to be dodging the other waiters and waitresses that were busy taking delivering orders from the people they were serving. Though, she seemed to be doing good, it didn't last long. She managed to get to Ed's table, but she was then hit by another waiter, obviously in a hurry, which caused her to drop all she had near Ed's feet.

"I'm _so _sorry..." she said to him. She sounded as though she was going to cry.

"It's alright." he said, trying to make it so the two of them didn't start a scene.

A crash... It sounded like someone had dropped something. Seeing where, Amaya slid out of her chair and knelt down to help. Sure, she was unaware that Ed was sitting right next to her, but that was what she got for ignoring her surroundings. She began picking up what she could in an attempt to clean the floor. Broken dishes, glass... But it didn't bother her.

After a minute, she bothered to look up and noticed Ed. She felt a light pang in her stomach, as if someone had just hit her. _Hard._ Pretending that she hadn't noticed him, the girl piled the broken dishes and glass into the one (thankfully) not broken bowl. It was annoying to have her hands burn from a couple of cuts here and there, but nothing more.

What? Amaya was here too? Should he say something to her or...

"Thank you." the waitress said to Amaya, "I'll be right back with your food in just a second." she told Ed as she picked up the bowl which all the broken glass was in and hurried off to the kitchen.

Kinda nice that Amaya helped picking up the glass for that waitress... Maybe she wasn't as bad a person as Ed had thought, but that's just maybe.

Standing, Amaya _had_ to notice Ed. She was looking right at him... _Crap._ "Uh... Hey." Wiping her hands on the back of her pants, she paused. "I'll just be going now." The teenager tried to slip off, only to be blocked by a group of people exiting. It was a large family... Maybe she could blend in?

Trying to get through to the door, she sighed and waited. So much for the quick exit...

"Doesn't look like you're going to be getting out as quick as you thought you would." he said. It was kinda funny to him, actually, though he wasn't going to laugh about it.

Just by the that way she acted, he could tell she really didn't want to see him. There or anywhere, more than likely. That made it even better. Though, he really didn't mind it at all.

Amaya frowned, clenching her left hand into a fist at her side. _Smart-ass..._ She glanced over her shoulder at the boy, her eyes set in a glare. "Shut up, Shorty." Looking back ahead, she watched as the crowd slowly broke down, the mass of people progressing toward the outside. If only they would hurry...

Drumming her fingers on her pant leg, she played a song in her head. 'Dark Blue' by Jack's Mannequin. It was one of her favorite songs because it had that sort of feel. That feeling that made you feel like there was something, or someone, waiting for you. Waiting to love you. That feeling... It was wonderful.

Ok, that had seriously pissed Ed off, "Who are you callin' shorty?!" he yelled as he got out of his seat headed over to her. Forget his food, he really didn't care about it right now. His hunger was now replaced by anger, and it didn't seem to want to disappear.

If only she hadn't called him that one word. It was the thing that pissed him off the most. He just couldn't _stand _that word... or anything that was closely related to it.

Closing her eyes in an attempt to calm herself, she angrily glanced at Ed over her shoulder. He could be a real idiot sometimes... But he probably couldn't help it. _Wait. Pity for him? I think not._ "That would be you, the shortest person here." Her gaze returned forward, the crowd almost clear now.

_Come on..._

The last person left, and Amaya walked out behind them. Before leaving, she looked back and said in a smart-ass voice, "Though, you can measure if you'd like and look for someone shorter." With that comment out, she slid back out onto the sidewalk, making her exit calm and evil. Yes, evil. And she loved it.

"Fuckin' bitch!" Ed yelled, getting some unwanted attention from some of the other customers. She got on his last nerve. She had gone over pissing him off. He stomped out of the restaurant. He was too pissed to eat now.

Ed sighed, as he walked away from the restaurant. The warm sun on his shoulders felt nice, though his mind continued to race around all that just happened. _Out of all the people... why her?! _He asked himself. Why did she have to act like that to him? Why did she have to be there?

-ooo-

Something made her pause in step and think a moment. If she was going to get lost, then what if she bumped into one of Roy's dogs again? What if she bumped into _Ed_? _Oh HELL no._ Slipping around the corner of the nearest building, she considered her options. She could go back and get something to eat, she could get lost and risk meeting up with someone she knew, or she could go back up on the roof of some building.

She sighed and looked back around the wall. If she went back, there was a high chance of seeing Ed again. Maybe she should just look around for somewhere else to eat. Glancing right and left, she just shrugged and began to step back into the crowd. She would go and find somewhere else to eat, get lost, then find somewhere to stay.

Perhaps if she had noticed that there was a small pipe by her foot, that would have been a wonderful plan. Maybe, if she had even held her balance and not fallen to the ground, the close people in the sea of pedestrians wouldn't have laughed. And maybe, just _maybe_, if she hadn't scraped one knee no one would have noticed her after that. Really, it is a shame when plans go wrong.

-ooo-

Ed continued walking on. Well, that is, until he heard a few people laughing. _Wonder what's going on? _He wondered. He walked a little closer over to where the laughing had come from.

He didn't exactly go over there, just close enough to see what was going on.

There lied Amaya. Ed kinda felt sorry for her... No! He couldn't feel sorry for her, not after what had just happened. He sighed as he then turned back to where he was heading. He was still a little mad, or else he would have helped her.

With her cheeks flushed red, Amaya picked herself up from the ground. "Well, that was embarrassing..." Blinking a couple times, she looked at her knee with a scowl. It was bleeding, not a lot, but enough to make her want to go and fix it up. Maybe she should go back? No. If Roy found she was incapable of even handling herself for a couple of hours.

Shaking her head, she tore a bit of her shirt off and tied it around her knee. It wasn't the best, but it would do until she could get something better. She kept her leg bent, for it hurt _far_ to much to walk on it while holding it out straight. Where to go... She'd just get lost. Loosing herself seemed like the best idea now. Little did she know, a certain blond was not too far away.

_Why? _He continued to wonder to himself. _Why do I keep thinking about what just happened to her? _He knew it was something Al would scold him over. Al would have told him something along the lines of, "It doesn't matter what she did to you, you should still help her!"

Ed sighed. Even if Al wasn't with him, it seemed as though he acted as his conscience, nagging at him to do what was right. _No! _He thought, _I won't go back. If I see her again, MAYBE I'll help her out. But, if she's acting like an ass, I'll just leave! _Yeah, that was a good idea.

Glancing around, she could've sworn that she had seen Ed. But, she decided that her mind was just playing tricks with her. Really, in a crowd of people, what were the chances that the stupid, stubborn, short, cute alchemist was near by? _Wait. Cute? I think not._ Scoffing as if she had just thought of one of the least intelligent thing ever. Which, to her, she had.

Closing her eyes and walking along, she tried not to think of where she was. She just moved along with the crowd, trying to get lost in the recesses of the city. When she accidentally bumped into someone, she opened one eye and said a quick sorry, then carried on. What she didn't notice, though, was who it was. And if she had known, she probably would've walked _a little faster._

_What the... come on! _A girl had ran into him... and out of all the girls it _had _to be Amaya. He sighed, noticing that she had scraped her knee. He sighed yet again. He knew he had said he was going to help her. _Al would kill me if I went back on what I said. _He was really going to hate doing this.

"Amaya!" he said as he started walking over to where she was walking off to. He couldn't believe he was going to do this... _Please just tell me to leave! Just act like you always do, please! _He hoped madly.

Damn. She recognized that voice. Slipping off to the side of the crowd, she scowled and looked back into it. Yeah, she was right about who it was; Ed. _Edward Elric... What. An. Ass._ Glaring at the boy, she folded her arms just below her chest. "What," She answered in an icy tone. Quite frankly, she was in no mood what-so-ever to talk to this... This... _Army dog_.

And yet, she was standing there with a bleeding leg and a bad mood. He probably wouldn't wan to talk to _her_ either. Then why was he calling her name? What in _hell _did he want from her? Amaya tapped her foot impatiently, thoughts whizzing around.

What could he want with her? They hated each other... Or at least they seemed to.

Ed slipped to where Amaya now stood. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Though, he was a little surprised at the fact she hadn't told him to leave her alone. _She will after this, though._ He was almost positive she would.

"I saw that you fell... and that your knee was bleeding...you ok?" he asked. Though, through that whole sentence, he didn't look her straight in the eyes. He was a little surprised that he had just said that.

Amaya raised an eyebrow in a questioning way as Ed came over. After he spoke, she felt her cheeks burn. _Damn it... He saw me fall? But since when did I start caring what the hell he thinks..._ Looking away, she held her scowl and glared at the ground to her right instead of at the person she was really angry with.

"I'm _fine_."

Once again she had an icy tone and sharp words as she spoke. She couldn't help blushing, but she could help from going soft on the alchemist. "Not like you give a damn," She muttered afterward, quite angry with herself for blushing. She was about ready to bolt when she noticed that he was also looking away. Wow, can't even _look _at her.

Ed quickly looked up at her,"Look, I was just trying to be nice." _Figures she'd start acting like a bitch once I was actually nice. _He thought that, but didn't say it. He knew they'd just end up yelling back and forth with each other if he did. He then noticed her blushing, but why was she?_ Does it really even matter why? Why am I even noticing that?_

Ed really didn't feel like starting a fight or anything. To be honest, he just wanted their bickering to finally end. All it did was cause his day to get worse.

"Right. Of course you were... To be frank, I've never heard a man or boy say that and mean it." Turning around, she felt her heart sink. Sure, it was true what she had said; She wasn't one to lie often. Unless it was to someone that had power over her, in which case she would have no conscience when it came to lying to them. It was only people that she cared about, were about her age, and trusted her. Sadly, Ed was her age.

Shaking her head, she began to walk away. "Do us both a favor and leave me alone, will ya'?" Now she was just annoyed... If only she could just skip this stupid trip and go back home to her friends and family. Then she would be content. Walking the streets when there's nothing to do but watch strangers stare wasn't the most fun thing ever.

"Fine then." he said turning away. If she wanted to be like that, then she could. He knew that she wouldn't change. Why did she have to act like that towards him?

It's not like he really did anything bad? Did he? He kept wondering about it. Wait! Why did he care? Why?!

She felt a bit sorry, brushing him off like that. But why should she care? He was just another army dog. Nothing else. And yet, for some reason, she said what she was thinking. She didn't want to, though, it just _came out_. Blinking a couple of times, she then spun around began thinking. That was awkward... She replayed the scene in her head.  
_Sigh._

_"Thanks for caring; Not many people do."_

That wasn't what she had expected it to end like. In fact, she wasn't even sure if it was over. Hopefully he would just drop it. She knew for a fact that she wasn't about to go off and talk to him like some kind of sad puppy trailing another. But she also felt like she didn't want it to end. As if there was something else to say, something left to hear.

_What?! Did... did she actually just say that to me... no way! _Ed was more than shocked. She actually... thanked him... He never thought that she would do that. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but he couldn't just...

"No problem..." he said.

That... just seemed odd. Though, what was going on just didn't seem right to him in the first place. _It's all because I asked if she was ok. _Then again, they weren't fighting. What was so bad about it then? There wasn't anything bad about it. And if he wanted to leave, then why did he say what he just said?

_No problem..._

She almost turned around then, and yet something made her walk on. She wasn't one of those sappy people who would turn at a simple 'your welcome'. No, she just kept moving on, not even looking back at Ed. Why should she? It was just him... Nothing else. SO why not just continue on, and get lost? Loosing herself seemed to be the best way to deal with things she didn't want to confront.

So much for having it continue. At least this way she could get lost in teh city and be alone with her thoughts. She did this a lot, anywhere she went. But suddenly, she didn't _want_ to be alone. She almost wanted to be back home with her large family, with all those people. But no, maybe something a bit smaller. Like, another person. Or even two people... A person _like_ _Ed_. But no, she wouldn't go back... Would she?

Ed sighed as he turned back walking on to where he had been going before. It's not like it really mattered to him that she didn't say anything back. No, it didn't at all. He sighed again as he tried clearing his mind.

It didn't seem like there was much else to do now, just keep walking. Though he walked on, he didn't go too quickly. He slowly made his way, looking at things as he passed by. Even though this, though, his mind was still elsewhere thinking of other things. It was... odd, to say the least.

* * *

**I made this chapter longer than I normally do since I haven't updated in a while. Just thought I'd give you all a treat by doing that. Please review!**

**Thanks for reading everyone! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
